SasuNyan
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika seorang Pangeran disihir menjadi kodok ... bagaimana kalau kucing? Versi sho-ai


**SasuNyan**

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto adalah kepunyaan __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_SasuNyan adalah mainan bersama __**[at]Mokonyaaa**__,__** [at]denayaira **__dan __**[at]nengmega**_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan lupa, di Indonesia 23 Juli juga bersamaan dengan Hari Anak Nasional. Jadi Sasuke, janganlah lupa masa kanak-kanakmu!_

_Beberapa paragraf dari fic ini sama dengan fic 'Kucing', karena memang tadinya fic ini dipersiapkan untuk SasuSaku, tetapi karena panitia 'Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2011' memaksa untuk ikutan #siapaloedipaksasegala, jadilah ceritanya di-twist #nyengir Penyuka sho-ai, baca di sini, penyuka straight baca yang 'Kucing', penyuka dua-duanya, baca dua-duanya ya! #promo #ditaboks_

_Rating T, masa sesudah Perang Besar_

-o0o-

Rasanya, kepanikan dan hiruk-pikuk itu pergi dengan sekejap, sama seperti datangnya.

Seperti mimpi saja, saat para _shinobi_ datang membawa sosok Naruto, terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Plus sekian banyak _shinobi_ lain yang juga terluka.

Plus berita bahwa '_kita menang'_!

Kehebohan segera melanda para _medic-nin_. Bergegas menata agar semua _shinobi_ bisa memperoleh perawatan dengan layak, agar yang diprioritaskan mendapat perawatan terdahulu, agar yang tak berkepentingan segera menyingkir, sementara yang berkeahlian segera merapat untuk memberikan bantuan.

Seperti yang sudah ada kesepakatan, semua menyerahkan perawatan Naruto pada Sakura. Bukan hanya karena Naruto nampak paling parah, namun sebagai rekan se-tim selama bertahun-tahun, nampaknya Sakura-lah yang paling piawai menangani—bukan hanya Naruto tetapi juga Kyuubi-nya.

Saat ini, semua sudah ditangani.

_Shinobi-shinobi_ yang memperoleh perawatan ringan, sudah kembali ke tendanya. Bahkan sudah mulai membantu berkemas. _Shinobi-shinobi_ yang memerlukan perawatan lebih berat, sudah ditempatkan di tenda-tenda, sudah mendapat apa yang mereka perlukan.

Dan Naruto.

Dan seekor kucing muda, sudah bukan anak kucing lagi nampaknya, tetapi juga belum menjadi kucing dewasa. Hitam. Buntutnya panjang dengan sedikit warna putih di ujung. Kalau Sakura melihatnya pada saat yang berbeda, mungkin dia sudah berteriak kesenangan, _'Kyaaaaa! Kucingnya lutuuu! Buat aku sajaaaa!'_

Tapi ini keadaan darurat, jadi Sakura hanya sempat menoleh sedikit pada kucing hitam itu, dan membiarkannya. Toh, kucing itu tidak mengganggu. Bahkan menepi, dan duduk seolah-olah mengawasi.

Sakura sudah dua kali memberikan _chakra_ bantuan pada Naruto, dan nampaknya tubuhnya sudah bisa beradaptasi. Sudah bergerak ke arah kemajuan, walau sangat kecil. Memang masih belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Wajah Kakashi muncul dari pintu terpal yang disibakkannya sebagian. Bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudah stabil. Tapi masih jauh dari kesembuhan. Mudah-mudahan—"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau sendiri juga beristirahatlah dulu—"

"_Ha-i_," sahut Sakura pelan, mengangguk.

Wajah Kakashi lenyap dari sudut kuakan pintu. Tapi itu disertai dengan terbukanya pintu terpal itu secara keseluruhan. Kakashi membukakan pintu, disusul dengan masuknya Kazekage.

"Gaara-_kun_?' sapa Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. "Bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang sama terulang.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah stabil, tetapi kemajuan ke arah pulih sepertinya lambat sekali—"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. Dan bukan hanya Kazekage, juga Kage-Kage yang lain. Jangan sebut Hokage yang sedari awal sudah bolak-balik mengecek.

Sakura sudah lelah sekali, memutuskan untuk memberikan bantuan chakra sekali lagi malam itu, ketika Kakashi muncul lagi. "Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dari rutinitasnya kini, memberikan bantuan _chakra_, "Kakashi—"

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, beristirahatlah!"

Nyengir. "Oke! Sedikit lagi—"

"Dan kucing itu?"

Sakura baru sadar, kalau sedari tadi ada seekor kucing di bawah dipan. Hanya duduk saja, melipat ekornya dengan rapi, tak mengeong minta makan sebagaimana biasa kucing lain.

"Eh, iya. Kucing ini sudah ada sedari Naruto tiba. Sepertinya—tiba bersama rombongan tadi—"

Kening Kakashi berkerut.

Tapi tak lama. "Ya sudah. Mungkin kucing nyasar. Bawa saja ke tendamu, kasih sisa makanan. Paling-paling kalau sudah kenyang, besok juga dia pergi."

Ternyata si kucing tak mau beranjak.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sakura menyusunkan tumpukan kain-kain untuk tempat kucing itu tidur, berikut memberikan sepotong ikan untuk makan malamnya.

Besok dan besoknya juga. Kucing itu terus ada saja di bawah dipan Naruto. Menyingkir sejenak untuk keperluan buang hajat, tetapi selebihnya, dia menunggu di bawah dipan Naruto.

Tidak sampai dua hari, keseluruhan tenda akan dibongkar. Semua _shinobi_ yang masih memerlukan perawatan, akan dibawa dengan kereta kuda ke desanya masing-masing jika kuat, atau ke desa terdekat jika tidak kuat.

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan menyeluruh, Naruto termasuk ke dalam pasien yang dipulangkan ke desanya. Ke Konoha. Dalam kereta kuda yang digunakan untuk membawa Naruto, ikut juga Kakashi, mengawal. Sakura sebagai perawatnya, dan setelah bingung mau dikemanakan, kucing itu dibawa juga.

Tak seperti rombongan para _shinobi_ sehat yang melompat dari cabang pohon ke cabang lain dengan kecepatan penuh, kereta kuda ini berjalan pelan, menjaga kondisi pasien.

"Kakashi—" sahut Sakura pelan

"Hm? " Kakashi menyingkirkan buku Icha-Icha yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam perjalanan.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kucing ini aneh?"

Kakashi memandangi kucing hitam yang sedang bergelung menutup mata di sudut dipan kereta, di bagian kaki Naruto.

"Aneh, karena dia tak mau pergi jauh-jauh?"

"Itu salah satunya—"

"Yang lainnya?"

"Dia datang bersama rombongan. Saat Naruto terluka parah itu—"

Kakashi tercenung. "Ya. Sepertinya iya. Aku tak ingat waktu itu, lebih fokus pada Naruto—"

Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu kabar angin bahwa pada pertempuran terakhir itu ada Sasuke—"

"Memang ada Sasuke, Sakura. Aku kan juga sama-sama bertempur bersama Naruto—"

"Jadi benar? Lalu, ke mana Sasuke?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Saat _jutsu_ Naruto terakhir, terjadi semacam ledakan. Saat berikutnya, yang kulihat Madara dan Naruto sama-sama sudah tergeletak. Madara mati, sedang Naruto kritis. Aku tak begitu memperhatikan Sasuke pergi ke mana saat itu—"

Sakura terdiam.

Kakashi juga terdiam.

-o0o-

Kereta Naruto tiba di Konoha, dan Naruto dengan cepat dimasukkan di rumah sakit. Dengan fasilitas yang jauh lebih memadai daripada rumah sakit tenda di medan perang, Naruto cepat pulih. Suatu hari ia sadar, menggembirakan semuanya. Kemudian bahkan beberapa hari kemudian ia minta ramen—beberapa mangkok—sebagai menu makan siangnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang lebih gembira dengan kemajuan ini daripada Teuchi!

Dan Kakashi terpaksa harus mengakui, ada kebenaran dalam dugaan Sakura. Kucing itu sama sekali tak mau pergi, duduk menunggu di kamar Naruto di rumah sakit. Tak tega, akhirnya semua menganggap kucing itu peliharaan Naruto. Siapapun yang datang dan menyapa Naruto, juga menyapa kucing itu.

Bahkan Akamaru! Biasanya anjing selalu berseteru jika bertemu kucing. Tetapi anjing dan kucing ini malah saling mengendus. Dan berakhir dengan Akamaru menjilati si kucing.

Kepulangan Naruto dari rumah sakit diiringi seekor kucing sebagai bonus!

"Jadi," Naruto masuk ke apartemen yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak dihuninya, "kata teman-teman, kau datang selagi aku pingsan saat perang kemarin, dan tak mau pergi?" Ia menyimpan tas pakaiannya begitu saja di tempat tidur. Membuka lemari makan yang diisi penuh oleh rekan-rekannya sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali.

"Eh, mereka bahkan menyimpan makanan kucing!" Naruto gembira, mengeluarkan kantong makanan kucing itu. Mencari-cari mangkok. Menggunting kantong itu, dan mengeluarkan sebagian isinya di mangkok.

"Nih, makan!" sahutnya sambil menyimpan mangkok itu di bawah meja. Menyimpan kantong makanan kembali di lemari, ia membuka bungkusan _bento_ yang dibekalkan oleh Hinata tadi di rumah sakit. "Kau makan itu, aku makan yang ini. Sebetulnya lebih enak kalau aku sudah boleh makan ramen instan—tapi _bento_ Hinata ini jelas tak boleh dilewatkan!"

Keduanya makan dalam diam, dan dengan cepat.

"Hei, aku belum memberimu nama! Masa' aku memanggilmu 'hei' begitu?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau—Teme?"

Kucing hitam itu mengeong protes.

Tapi Naruto tak memperhatikan. "Oke! Jadi namamu Teme ya!"

Dan Naruto kemudian bergelung di ranjangnya. Dan kucing itu mengikuti, bergelung di sudut ranjangnya. Dan Naruto tidak protes atau menyuruhnya turun.

-o0o-

Kucing itu mengikuti Naruto ke mana-mana. Seisi desa sepertinya sudah hapal. Dan kucing itu juga sudah punya banyak penggemar, terutama para _kunoichi_. Kalau mereka harus berurusan dengan Naruto, selain berbicara dengan Naruto, tentu mereka tak lupa mengelus-elus kucing lucu menggemaskan ini!

Belum lagi, suatu saat, Hinata membuatkan _onigiri_ untuk Naruto. Naruto membukanya di bawah pohon, selesai latihan bersama si kucing. Tak seperti biasanya, si kucing melompat naik ke samping Naruto.

"Apa? Mau ini juga?"

Naruto memberikan sepotong pada si kucing. Dihabiskannya dengan secepat kilat. Naruto tertawa. "Aih! Ternyata kau suka. Nih, sepotong lagi—"

Dan _onigiri_ itu dihabiskan berdua.

Selesai itu, Naruto membereskan bungkusnya, membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah, dan bersiap untuk pulang, ketika Konohamaru datang dan memberitahu kalau ia dipanggil Hokage.

"Katanya, kucingnya juga jangan lupa dibawa—"

Naruto melongo. "Tsunade-_baachan_ menyuruh si Teme ini juga dibawa?"

-o0o-

Dan Naruto melongo lagi untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengar uraian Tsunade.

"Menurut _Baa-chan_, dia ini kucing jadi-jadian? Bukan kucing beneran?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Terus terang, aku mulai curiga saat mendengar uraian Kakashi. Kemudian aku memperhatikannya. Lalu, aku juga membuat percobaan—"

Naruto memandang tak percaya pada kucingnya, yang sepertinya sedang serius mendengarkan uraian Tsunade.

"—percobaan apa, _Baa-chan_?"

"Yah," dengan segan Tsunade mengakui, "—kau tahu kan kalau aku percaya pada semua yang bersifat takhyul. Dan aku juga percaya sedikit-sedikit pada sihir—"

"Menurutmu, si Teme ini hasil sihiran?"

"Mungkin tak sengaja. Kau sendiri kan tahu, bahwa Sasuke ada di tempat kejadian saat kau bertempur dengan Madara kemarin itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu, saat ledakan, yah—kau memang pingsan, tapi menurut mereka yang ada di tempat itu, Sasuke tak ada. Menghilang—"

Naruto tak melepaskan pandangan pada kucing hitam yang sekarang tampak gelisah.

"Dia—Sasuke? Si Teme? Teme yang benar-benar?"

Tsunade mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Tsunade. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar dia kembali ke sosok manusia?"

"Ah, di sinilah kau berperan—"

"Aku?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Nampak berat hati. "Kau tahu, dalam dongeng-dongeng, di mana seorang pangeran menjadi kodok—"

"—dan seorang putri harus menciumnya agar ia kembali menjadi manusia? Eeww!"

Tsunade angkat bahu. "Terserah. Hanya itu caranya. Dan waktunya hanya ada sekali setahun. Tepat ulang tahunnya—"

"Du-duapuluh tiga Juli? Besok?"

"Tepatnya, pukul 00.00 nanti malam—"

**FIN**

**EPILOG**

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Eeww' itu , Dobe? Kau merasa jijik padaku?"

"E-eh, maksudku bukan itu. Ak-Aku , yang kubayangkan itu—aku berciuman dengan kucing—"

"Kalau membayangkan denganku?" Sasuke mendekat, semakin mendekat.

Tak ada suara lagi.

**BENER-BENER FIN**


End file.
